Sumbit Yourself to Me
by Bass Wars
Summary: Mello comes to take his wammy's picture, but near has other plans for him. review please :3


Near sat playing with his toys in the floor the picture of Mello by his feet.

Mello walked down the hall with his hood on his head and the gun in his pocket

Near quietly sat fixing around his toys and puzzles working quietly the SPK around him quietly.

Mello opened the door for the room as he pulled his gun out cocking it to Near's head quietly "where is it?"

Near turned around staring at Mello making the rest put down their guns. "Don't shoot at him. We have the same goals it would be in vain. Mello, Specify what you want and stop coming in throwing your fits."

Mello didn't move his gun at all "you know damn right what im talking about" his eyes pierced into near's "don't play stupid"

Near sat quietly. "Don't come throwing your fits. I said to you what I said. Specify what you want Mello."

Mello moved his gun trying to calm himself down "my picture, from the wammy's"

Near lifted it up walking to the next room. "Come."

Mello didn't like to be ordered by him, but he needed that, so he followed him quietly

Near closed the door after them and locked it dangling the picture from his fingertips. ""

Mello narrowed his eyes "don't play games near, I'm obviously not in the mood"

Near smiled and pushed Mello on the bed taking the gun throwing it on the floor and laying on top of him.

Mello's eyes widen up "w-what are you doing?".

Near softly nipped his neck undoing his jacket.

Mello moved his hand shoving near's face up "what are you doing?! Do i look like your sex toy??".

Near nodded. "Close enough." he leaned down holding Mello's hands above his head stripping off his jacket. "You always had such beautiful curves."

Mello looked at him quietly "tch im not your sex toy, near get off me".

"Shut up. If you cant say nice pleasant things I don't care to hear you." He ran his hands along Mello's stomach then across his curves unzipping his shirt staring quietly.

Mello looked away from him. Why his body didn't resist this? He closed his eyes not letting out a single sound.

Near softly kissed his stomach licking down to his pelvic bone then brushing his tongue across it working on undoing his leather pants with his only free hand- his other still holding Mello down.

Mello moved his look to near with his cheeks starting to flush red. He tried to make his body move, but regardless to the fact near was holding him down it didn't move.

Near softly sucking on the skin then finished undoing his pants pulling them down one handed and then pulling his boxers down. Softly he moved his hand from Mello's as if testing.

Mello moved his wrists popping them a little, but didn't move at all.

Near moved both hands to his hips. He held down softly then started to suck the head licking down the base.

Mello's eyes widen up as he bit his lip with his eyes slowly closing.

Near kept softly licking down the base then sucked there moving back up licking the head.

Mello shivered to the heat as he bit his lip harder. He wasn't going to moan for **anyone**, especially **near**.

Near slowly took in more halfway and sucking around the shaft roughly.

Mello arched up a little placing his hands above his head. He wanted to resist but something just didn't let him. He looked down letting out a soft quiet moan out.

Near kept sucking hard then moved down a bit sucking the rest of it roughly holding onto his hips in his hands.

Mello couldn't control himself fully as he started to moan softly panting.

He kept sucking down all the way licking around the head. "Mmm ngh..."

Mello parten his lips to moan with his cheeks burning red. He arched up into near's mouth slightly shivering under him.

Near sucked down harder lifting up off the shaft moving up Mello's body tracing his lips. "Mmm"

Mello panted softly with his eyes closed in pleasure.

Near smiled and licked his cheek softly. "Mello. You're so pretty like this... How long did you think Id just let you get away with not fucking me?"

Mello moved his head away stubbornly.

"Stop. Stop being a stubborn ass and give in." He softly pushed the head of the shaft inside of Mello.

Mello's eyes open as he moved his head to near. He looked at him calmly without saying a single word.

Near leaned down to kiss him closing his eyes kissing deeper. He pushed in halfway waiting for Mello to adjust. he liked mello enough not to be cruel.

Mello didn't move his lips or partnered them. He closed his eyes as he felt the sharp pain.

He held mello close rubbing his shaft to force him to relax. He kept him still so it would ease the pain faster.

Mello closed his eyes tighter biting his lip panting softly.

Near slowly moved his arms around him. He held him carefully; he had no intentions of hurting mello ever.

Mello moved his mouth to near's shoulder sinking his teeth into it.

Near winced a bit then slowly pushed the rest inside lifting up Mello's legs and rubbing his thighs trying to keep his legs from being sore tomorrow.

Mello's eyes widen up as he yelped in pain mixed with pleasure. He moved his hands without thinking to near's shoulders placing them down softly. He moved one hand down his arm to his side softly.

He smiled quietly letting Mello hold onto him and pets him softly. "Just relax. Adjust yourself Mello."

Mello relaxed himself, as wrapping his arms around near's neck softly "m-move"

Near slowly started to move being very careful with Mello. He softly pushed in and out of him.

Mello trembled a little around the shaft as he started to slowly moan after the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Near softly kept the pace slowly going faster and harder with time. He held Mello's shoulders softly then took his shirt and jacket off completely so he wouldn't get too hot.

Mello moaned into near's ear louder and louder as he raised the speed. He spread his legs wider for him "a-ahh..."

He pushed inside harder and faster holding Mello's waist softly pushing inside him roughly. Moaning into his ear softly.

Mello arched softly into him tighting around the shaft. He bit his lip "h-harder" he groaned softly.

Near went harder hugging onto Mello softly kissing him roughly. "You like this... admit it." He panted out.

Mello shook his head and kissed Near's neck softly "i... still have...my pride" he breathed hotly on it panting and moaning out.

Near slammed inside much rougher. "Admit it." He held down the head of the shaft hard between to fingers to block him from cumming. "Admit it... now."

Mello's eyes widen up as he moaned loudly in pleasure pushing against near "l-like hell i will" he smirked and moved his hands to near's back looking into his eyes.

He held the head harder pushing in extremely rough slamming inside hard. "Give... in... Now."

Mello almost yelled in pleasure, as he bit his lip not able to control himself or think right by this time "god yes!"

He held mello down and slammed inside harder holding the head roughly. "Tell me you'll submit. Submit yourself."

Mello yelled in pleasure pushing against near "n-not until I'm satisfied"

He let go of the head his fingers dripping with precum. "Cum now." He slammed inside harder hitting his prostate cumming very hard on it.

Mello arched hard as he screamed in pleasure with his body trembling and came hard on the both of them.

Near held him down softly panting. "Submit. Now."

Mello shook his head as he leaned up to kiss him

Near nodded and kissed him back softly. "Mello you will stay safe. You should stay here and work with me- but I know you too well. You don't work with anyone half the time not even Matt."

Mello broke the kiss and laid back down under him "i get distracted sometimes, and i do work" he stuck his tongue out at him.

"By yourself. You work alone- you wouldn't dare for a second work with me." Near smiled. "Mello you've never submitted to one person even after I've dominated you and held you down. You're still strong willed."

Mello smiled and kissed him again "i quietly submitted to you"

Near smiled. "Just don't do anything rash or stupid. Don't play with Kira, okay?"

Mello frowned "but... we need to catch him... no matter what"

Near shook his head. "No need to shed blood again. You will listen to me. And you will not toy around Mello. You'll get yourself and Matt killed. So just listen stay out of the way or work with me."

Mello narrowed his eyes "ill work with you on one condition"

Near nodded. "What is that?"

"Don't push my buttons"

He smiled and nodded again. "Alright. I wont '_push your buttons_.' "

Mello rolled his eyes as he slide his hand down near's back softly looking into his eyes "but... now don't go... yet..."

Near smiled and held Mello softly. "You better not be this way around Matt- unless you want him to notice how you are bend so submissive."


End file.
